U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,287 discloses an electrical distribution system for a lighting system which utilizes a modular connection scheme to connect a series of lights in one area by use of a power connector that connects to a receptacle in a junction box to supply electrical power to feed-through connectors mounted on and connected to the electrical circuits of all the lights except the first and last. The first light has a similar feed-through connector connected to the light circuit and which receives a connector that terminates the power leads from the connector connected to the power receptacle, receives another connector that terminates the electrical leads from an electrical switch to control the operation of the lighting system and receives another connector terminating the leads from an identical connector connected to the next feed-through connector. The last light has a direct connection to the penultimate light feed-through connector.
This arrangement enables individual lighting systems for a specified area to electrically connect together the lights and to connect the lights to a power source and a switch to control the system, but it does not have the flexibility to connect the lighting systems of other areas together so that a single cable from the power junction box can be used to supply power to lighting systems in adjacent areas, to connect the lights so that different lighting arrangements can be effected as well as controlling their operation.
According to the present invention, an electrical distribution system for an electric lighting system including a plurality of electric lights comprises a lighting connector mounted on each of the plurality of electric lights and including an insulating housing having terminal members therein electrically connected to the electric leads of the light. A control connector has an insulating housing with first and second levels of contact members therein which are interconnected together in a predetermined manner. One of the first and second levels of contact members of the control connector is electrically connectable with the terminal members of one of the lighting connectors and also electrically connectable with electric leads connected to an electrical switch. The other of the first and second levels of contact members of the control connector is electrically connectable to contact elements in an insulating housing of a power-in connector which contact elements are also connected to electric leads connected to a power source. An interconnection connector assembly has insulating housings containing contact terminals therein electrically connected to electric leads extending between the housings, the contact terminals of the housings are electrically connected to the terminal members of respective lighting connectors thereby electrically interconnecting the electric lights.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector comprises an insulating housing having a first level of electrical terminals and a second level of electrical terminals. Connecting members extend between selected electrical terminals of the first and second levels of electrical terminals and are springably electrically connected therewith. One of the ends of the electrical terminals of one of the levels of electrical terminals has insulation-displacing sections for electrical connection with electric leads while the other ends of these electrical terminals have spring-biased tines for electrical connection with electric tab members. The electrical terminals of the other level of electrical terminals are feed-through electric tab members.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector comprises an insulating housing having contact-receiving openings therethrough which include stop surfaces therein. Contact members include lead-receiving sections and electric tab members extending outwardly from each end thereof. A slot is located in each of the lead-receiving sections with the metal on each side of the slot being coined outwardly from the plane of the lead-receiving sections and opposing arcuate areas in the slot in alignment with a respective hole in the housing, the holes being in communication with the respective contact-receiving openings. Barbs are located on the lead-receiving sections so that when ends of electric leads are placed in the holes and through the opposing arcuate areas, the contact members are moved along the contact-receiving openings until they engage the stop surfaces whereupon the edges of the slots mechanically score the electric leads thereby forming electrical connection therewith and the barbs secure the contact members in the housing.